


A Moment of Privacy

by scalpelslut



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9517727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scalpelslut/pseuds/scalpelslut
Summary: On such a long journey with so many people, it's difficult to get alone time. Even a little bit is a reprieve when you're in love with one of your travel partners--Jude knows that far too well--so he intends to take advantage of what little he's got.





	

A private moment is rare, traveling with as many people as Jude is traveling with, but he’s immensely grateful for the moment he's got. He’d managed to convince the rest of the group to take separate rooms through some miracle; he was lucky enough they’d made a considerable amount on a job they’d taken on the side recently. Naturally, being a teen boy and no less being absolutely infatuated with someone, he’s pent up some… frustration.

Frustration directed at a certain member of the group; one he knows he shouldn’t have feelings for. Frustration of a rather personal nature.

He locks the door of the room in the inn they’ve selected and sighs to himself, definitely pleased to be alone if only for a little bit. He drops his bag to the ground beside the bed and tugs off his jacket and flops onto the bed, immediately relaxing in the nicely decorated room. He hesitates for just a moment, then kicks his shoes off and wriggles up higher on the bed to stretch out. His thoughts stray to the usual… Alvin. Always. He wishes his mind could go anywhere else, but it's always Alvin. He can't help it.

He wonders if Alvin thinks of him too--he really wants to know, almost desperately. He rolls himself over to get it out of his head but that only serves to make his thoughts stir further. How does Alvin think of him? Maybe his feelings are the same as Jude’s--that thought makes his heart pound a little faster. What if, he thinks, what if Alvin was thinking of him right now?

His heart only speeds up and his stomach flips like it always does at the thought of the older mercenary. He sits back up to distract himself and tug out his belt to drop it with his coat.

It starts out as a faint thought, the thought of Alvin taking advantage of the single rooms in the Fennmont hotel--then it starts to make him red. He can feel his body tingle slightly, especially accumulating at his groin. And it hits him then that perhaps, just perhaps, if Alvin was getting himself off, and maybe his feelings were the same, there is a possibility Alvin could be touching himself at the thought of Jude.

That idea makes Jude swallow down a lump in his throat. He pushes himself back onto the bed all the way and undoes his pants, slipping a hand in and testing a light touch to his clit--even that little amount makes him shiver. He decides then and kicks his pants off to further his reach, slipping his fingers down and teasing at himself with a soft huff. His brain stays at the idea of Alvin; hand taking slow, strong strokes against his cock as his head tilts back in pleasure. That thought makes Jude bite his lip and bring his fingers down under his boxers to rub at his folds, fingers circling his clit in smooth sweeps. He speeds up just a little, eyes fluttering shut with heady pleasure at the idea of his fantasy--Alvin’s lips gape open a little bit and he whispers Jude’s name as he hurries his own pace. All he wants right now is to be touched by him, and while he's unsure of reality at least he has his mind.

Jude plunges a finger inside himself and sighs, feeling how wet these thoughts and his minimal touching has already gotten him. He spreads it up, massaging his clit and shifting to arch his back up a little better with a weak moan that might just be Alvin’s name. He increases the pressure at himself and leans into his own hand even more.

The idea of this is silly, he idly thinks, rubbing himself still, especially since he's got this terrifying feeling he could wind up confessing to Alvin at any point and immediately get laughed at. That thought is terrifying, but he pushes it back and carries on with his warmer thoughts, licking his lips in thought and burying his fingers in the bedding as he rubs himself harder and faster.

The Alvin in his thoughts is closer than ever and he whispers his name again, again, in his strained voice, the voice Jude absolutely lives for. It makes him furrow his brow up tight and hurry his pace. He knows he’s close too, his body feeling scalding hot already and his lower half almost numb with pleasure. The fantasy Alvin takes no time to finish himself off and the ‘sight’ of it made Jude hike a leg up and arch his back with a loan a little louder than he maybe intended--a few more strokes and he finishes off too, gasping out Alvin’s name again. Laying like this his thoughts are emptied of everything but his feelings for him, leaving him panting softly in his afterglow.

There's another thing he’ll have to keep from everyone, Jude thinks. He rolls over to untuck the blankets and tug his boxers back on.

Meanwhile, (though Jude will likely never know if he can help it) Alvin lays in his own bed panting just as hard as Jude, his hand on his brow as he stares at the ceiling, wracked with his own feelings of nothing but Jude. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gay and trans and would love more gay and trans things in the Xillia tag SO HERE WE GO!


End file.
